


"When you're with me..."

by xSugaritos



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Goodbyes, Lullabies, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oneshot, Other, a mish-mash of headcanons and ideas i have for them, doesn't technically have major death unless you count from the canon, has spoilers for season 3 eps 1-8, hazel and tuba meeting, i love them and im sad okay, im really sorry, lots of sadness, motherly relationships, thanks owen this whole entire series is so painful aha h a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: Tuba missed her.Bugle was always there for her. Every time Tuba felt a pang of loneliness, she’d be there, singing their little song to each other.It worked wonders.But now with her gone…A small cry was echoing through the forest.It sounded like…A baby?---How Hazel in Tuba met on a cold night on the train.
Relationships: hazel & tuba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	"When you're with me..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the pain and tears ;;

Tuba missed her.

Bugle was always there for her. Every time Tuba felt a pang of loneliness, she’d be there, singing their little song to each other.

It worked wonders.

But now with her gone…

A small cry was echoing throughout the forest.  
  
It sounded like…

A baby?  
  
  
Tuba slowly treaded behind some bushes and peered at the small crying baby with small dirty blonde hair.  
  
  
She gasped, shocked at the little creature.

She was a little turtle, crying as she lay on her back, unable to move.  
  
  
Tuba’s heart broke at the sight.  
  
  
Carefully and slowly, she approached the small creature, grabbing a leaf nearby and wrapped her in it.  
  
She gently rocked the small baby and forth, just like she had done for her own little Bugle.

Unfortunately, the small baby continued crying loudly, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

So she did the best thing she thought she could do. 

“...Don’t be a worry baby, no need to hurry baby, when you’re with me,” her soft deep voice seemed to soothe the little baby in an instant, as she looked up at Tuba with big little eyes.  
  
“Don’t run way up ahead, take the long way instead,”  
  
  
“There’s lots to see,” The little baby yawned softly and snuggled against Tuba’s hands, turning back into her human form.  
  
  
“When you slow down to listen, and you won’t go a missing, chances to play,”  
  
“We’ll always have tomorrow, No need to let it borrow, time from today,” Tuba tried to hold back her own tears as she was reminded of her times with her kids.  
  
  
“So don’t be a worry baby, no need to hurry baby, when you’re with me.” Tuba let a small tear slide down her cheek, as the little baby snored softly.

She vowed from that day on that she would always be there for her even when things got rough, even when things were confusing.  
  
  
 **_Even when it was time for her to go._ **

\---  
  
  
“...just take it easy peasy, my little lemon squeezy,”  
  
“You’re always with me.” Hazel let a few tears trickle down her skin as she felt the cool breeze rushing past her.

  
“Thank you for loving me Tuba, I’m going to keep loving you like you’re still here.”  
  


The forest was silent.


End file.
